Wallace & Gromit 2: The Killer Neighbourhood
by Gromit2
Summary: Wallace and Gromit investigate the mysterious goings on in their very own neighbourhood. please r


Wallace & Gromit 2: The Killer Neighbourhood 

Chapter 1: One Loanly Day

One rainy night when nobody was out, but meanwhile some lights were on in West Wilby Street. Then in the house a table full of food & cup of coffee. Then the door opens then you see Gromit walk in the room with hands on his face, then you hear voice saying: "Nearly there Gromit, you will be looking forward to this". Then tou see Wallace behind Gromit with his hands around him.

Wallace says: "Okay Gromit". Then he takes his hands Gromit eyes then Gromit's sees the food on the table, Gromit was exicited & amazed. "Happy Bithday chuck". said Wallace. Wallace went to the kitchen to get some plates, then In the background you hear the sound smashed glasses & plates. Then you hear Wallace say: "Gromit get the dust pan". The Gromit crowed into the Kitchien was full of plates & glasses all over the floor. "That Mope must be moved Gromit". Said Wallace.

So Gromit helped him pick up the glass & plates pits up. "Don't worry Gromit there is some spear plates in the closet. So Wallace went to the closet & got the plates. Meanwhile when Wallace start eating crackers & chesse he stoped eating & then he was thinking this tates horriple "Gromit go get the chesse so I can look at the stale date". said Wallace. So Gromit went into & came back with chesse on his back then gave it Wallace looked at & then went sad. "Oh no it is 9 days old I can't go to the Conner shop because it will be closed & Tesco's is to far away,don't worry lad I will get some in the morning when I do the local shopping but now we will eat something else on the table". said Wallace in a sad mood.

Then later on at night they watched Coronation Street, but why they was watching Wallace moaning about the chesse. When they both went to bed Wallace was having nightmare that wakeing up and finding that Chesse had been band from shops. He had woken up Gromit. Gromit woke him up. Wallace says: "Oh thank you Gromit but don't worry tommorow will be different because I'm nearly finshed my nightmare stopper machine & when that's done I can sell in shops we get some more money okay so good night Gromit.

And Wallace went back to sleep & Gromit went back to bed but when he went back Wallace went back to his nightmare, but Gromit this time but earmuffs on.

In the morning, Gromit got up & went down stairs & saw Wallace getting his clothers so he can shopping at Tesco. "Okay Gromit I'm going To Tesco's do to our shopping now you tide up around the house okay Good bye chuck". Said Wallace. So Gromit go to work & tided the house, when finshed he sat down then the Daily West London came through the letter box when picked up the the newspaper it said Escaped Conflict on the lose. Gromit got worried because around this area also he was done for murder & he will do it again, but there was a reward for £300 if you fiind him.

Then the door opended Gromit got scared but he relised it was Wallace just came from shopping. "Hey Gromit help in with these please". Said Wallace. So Gromit helped Wallace in with the shopping when unpacked he find 12packs of Cheddar Chesse, but don't worry there's other food in the packs. Then the door bell went & Wallace to the door & there was PC Mackintosh he came about the case of the lose murder around the neighbourhood. "Good morning Mr.Wallace I came about the lose murder & came to warn you. Said PC Mackintosh. "Oh ye'h people in the neighbourhood have been talking about it". Said Wallace ."Oh yes so makesure tonight & today you lock all doors & windows & if you see him in the Neighbourhood ring the police a immediately also you must watch the news to makesure & if you any weapons in your house keep it next to you so you can defence yourself okay Good morning Mr.Wallace. said PC Mackintosh.

"Yes Mr Mackintosh thank you". Said Wallace as the Pc walks away. Wallace got nerves & locked every thing up then it sad down & since to put his mound at a rest he put his favorite Football team on Chelsea as they play Arsenal on the tele. Gromit finshed upacking the food he sat down & read the paper ,but Wallace did not want to see Gromit read the paper because he wants to forget about it. "Gromit old pel don't read paper lad throw it in bin so we can forget about it". Said Wallace. Then the phone rang, When he picked it was Wendy. "Hello, Oh Wendy oh how are you oh down in Skegness, Oh your lucky, well bye then Wendy, Yep Bye ,Bye. Then Wallace put down the phone

5 hours later in that 5 hours Wallace was sleep in chair why Gromit wondering whats for dinner then Wallace woke up "Oh it's 6'0 clock why don't we have chinnese go feth the menu".

3 hours they had just had there meal after Wallace says: "Every time I have a Chinnese get a tummey ake". Said Wallace as he puts hands around his belly. Then Gromit gets up from his chair switches the tele on to watch news.


End file.
